Rival
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa wants Reno. Elena wants Reno. Who will win? Oneshot for Queen Alla. OOCness ahead.


Rival

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Queen Alla so enjoy! Please R&R.

Elena watched as Reno leaned back in his chair with a total disregard for work written all over his face. She had come to the realization that she liked Reno and had tried to get him to reciprocate for the last few days. Each time had failed though and Elena was sure she knew the reason.

Tifa Lockhart, her "friend", was trying to get Reno all to herself.

So Elena decided to strike back. Walking up to the red head, she tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, he smirked.

"Hey Laney, what's up?" Elena gave him a smile in return and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to- but Elena was cut off by Reno's cell phone ringing. He answered it and his smirk changed to a warm smile.

"Hey babe! Nah, just at work. We still on at the bar tonight? Okay, see you there, love you."

Once he hung up, he turned to look at Elena.

"Sorry about that, now what were you saying?" But Elena had vanished. Cocking an eyebrow, Reno returned to his nap, wanting the time to pass quickly so he could go meet his girlfriend.

* * *

Tifa sighed as she wiped one of the tables down. Business was slow today but that wasn't the reason she was feeling down. Reno hadn't come by for a few days and she missed him.

Tifa had started to fall for the Turk but couldn't work up the nerve to tell him as he was usually distracted by Elena calling him.

At least she thought it was Elena as Reno called whoever it was babe.

"Stupid blonde, trying to take Reno from me," she muttered.

A customer came in then and Tifa turned to smile at whoever it was but when she saw the brown eyes and blonde hair that could only belong to Elena, her eyes narrowed.

"Hello Elena, shouldn't you be at work with Reno?" Tifa asked, venom in her voice.

"I would be if you weren't trying to hog him for yourself, you cow," Elena shot back.

"Well at least I have breasts unlike those bug bites you call boobs," Tifa responded, stepping closer.

"Reno's mine, back off," Elena growled, now inches from Tifa's face.

"Or what? You'll sit on me with your flabby ass?" Tifa mocked. Elena crashed into her stomach, sending both women to the floor. Elena then grabbed some of Tifa's long hair and started pulling.

"When I get done with you you'll look uglier than Palmer!" Elena roared. But Tifa punched her hard in the stomach then and Elena sunk forward, stunned by the pain.

"You shouldn't have made this a fist fight," Tifa said. She then suplexed the blonde and started a viscous combo, Elena reeling in pain. Finally, Tifa did a kick and a dolphin popped out of nowhere, also striking the female Turk. Elena was sent flying behind the bar counter and Tifa grinned. "Looks like I won." She came behind the counter then and was about to make sure Elena wasn't critically injured when the blonde raised her right arm. A Materia was held in her hand and Tifa couldn't move.

"A fully mastered...Stop Materia...you're mine now," Elena managed to say despite her wounds. Looking around the bar, she spied a keg of beer and turned back to Tifa, smiling deviously. Laying the barmaid out on the counter, she managed to pick up the keg and forced a funnel in Tifa's mouth. "Bottom's up!" Tifa couldn't even go wide eyed as the blonde opened it and beer started to flow into her mouth.

Tifa wished she could moan at the sight of her belly expand thanks to the volume of liquid. Once it was emptied, Elena removed the funnel and dispelled the Stop spell.

"URRRPPP!"

"Man Tifa, you've had a little much don't you think?" Elena said, grinning. Tifa managed to get off the counter but wobbled as she stood up, cradling her rounder belly in her hands.

"You cheated Laney Waney," Tifa whined, giggling a little before passing out.

Elena smirked and looked herself over. She most likely had two broken ribs and her suit was a mess. Her hair was missing a chunk from where Tifa had ripped it out and the blonde was sure she was missing a few teeth now as well.

The bar door opened again and Reno walked in, eyes going wide at the destruction. Tifa now had a pretty good sized gut on her in the corner as well as a few bruises. Elena looked like she wouldn't be returning to work for awhile.

"What happened?" Reno asked. Elena hobbled up to him and pointed to Tifa.

"She attacked me. But I won so do you think we could go out sometime?" Tifa opened her eyes then and stared at the two Turks.

"She's a liar URP! I won fair and square HIC! So I should be going out with you."

Before Elena could speak again, Reno shook his head.

"You two are pathetic. Fighting over a man? Besides I don't like either of you," Reno said. Both women went wide eyed.

Who wouldn't want to be with them? They were what nearly all men desired!

Their outrage at having been dismissed so casually was cut off by the bar door opening again.

"Hey Turkey, I'm not late am I?" Yuffie asked, kissing Reno on the cheek. Reno hugged her back and shook his head.

"No, but I think we should just go out to a movie or dinner." Yuffie nodded and surveyed the two defeated women as well as the wrecked bar.

"Okay, sounds fun!"

And as she left with Reno, the ninja turned to look at the two women and narrowed her eyes.

"If you ever try to seduce my Turkey again I'm going to make you two wish you were never born, got it?"

They nodded and Yuffie grinned widely.

"Looks like I'm the real winner," she said, before returning her attention to her wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

Tifa and Elena looked at each other for several moments.

"So...Vincent is still single, isn't he?" Elena asked.

"Yeah but he HIC wouldn't go for a stick like you."

Whatever lesson they could have learned from this brawl was now wasted.


End file.
